This invention relates to novelty products and in particular to novelty bongo drums, which can be used as souvenirs of Latin American resorts. Such novelty bongo drums are significantly smaller than conventional bongo drums, having an overall size of about 50 mm. to about 250 mm. Because of the size of such novelty drums, and the fact that manufacturing cost must be minimized, novel, low-cost fabrication arrangements are desirable. The present invention can also be applied as a lower cost manufacturing technique for professional bongo drums.
Conventional bongo drums have wooden or fiberglass drum shells, each about 200 mm in diameter, giving an overall size of over 400 mm. A connecting member, usually of wood joins the two shells of a drum set. The shells are usually fastened together by one or more bolts passing through the connecting member. This construction technique is not easily applied to low-cost novelty bongos and provides assembly problems for smaller drum sets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drum assembly that is easy to manufacture at low cost.